Shatter Fang
by Tiztimetoconnect
Summary: While in Paris, the Flock run into a mysterious group of Teens. how will they affect Max's mission? How does their leader know Fang? and what does Ter Borcht have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Merrill

We were in Paris, yet again. The kids all wanted to get a better look at the city of lights, while I just wanted to figure out this whole 'save the world' thing.

While we were standing in front of Le Arc de Triumph, Angel started to frantically pull on my shirt.

"What sweetie?" I ask as I distractedly looked around for some kind of danger.

"Look what I can do, Max!" she seemed excited. I glanced down to see her concentrating extremely hard on the person, a young blonde girl, standing in front of us. Nothing happened. Angel frowned and furrowed her brow.

Suddenly the girl went stiff then turned around. Angel dashed for Fang, who was standing behind me.

The girls icy blue eyes swept the area, landing on Angel then traveled over to me.

"You should teach zat child some manners!" She snapped at me, her hair sweeping into her face. She brushed it back with an angry flick of her fingers.

"You should be ashamed!" she continued haughtily, "If I ever did some zing like zat, I would 'ave been punished!"

"Excuse me?" I asked all offended. I mean, I had no idea what she was talking about, but obviously it was slightly insulting my leadership qualities. "Do you have a problem?" the Flock picked up on this cue and group closer together and made us seem more powerful.

The girl laughed. Okay, not the reaction that was normal, but she did seem a little off her rocker.

"You zink you can scare me?" she laughed again, leaning on the small brunette next to her, who turned around. "You? A pathetic bunch of flying brats?"

Then eight more teens surrounding the Arc turned, eyebrows raised. Okay, so she had some numbers on her side, but I bet they weren't as skilled as my Flock.

Suddenly she stopped laughing. She was staring hard behind me. I turned and followed her gaze, to Fang. He seemed surprised at her gaze.

"Fang?" she whispered her French accent gone. "Fang, is that you?"

"Do I know you?" Fang asked hesitatingly.

"Oh, I'll kill him," she hissed her eyes still wide, "I swear I will."

"Merrill? Is it him?" asked the girl next to the blonde.

"_Oui. C'est lui_."

Gasps went up around us.

"How do you know Fang?" asked Nudge, stepping forward.

"Do you truly not remember me, Shatter Fang?" Merrill whispered to him, "Do you not remember the woods? The Call?"

My breath left me. Fang had often told me of a dream he had, where he was in the shadows of the forest, answering something he could only describe as the Call. Fang apparently wasn't able to control his face either.

"You do remember," she smiled a smile so great I feared her face would break.

"Meet us at Notre Dame, midnight, ok?" she asked as she began to walk away. Then she turned and ran into her group of friends. For the rest of the day, I would hear her voice as she called out her final words to us, "midnight, ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

We scavenged for food in the Dumpster's before hand. While we were there, four cats walked up. There was a long haired white, a short dappled golden, a long limbed black, and a dusty brown one. They looked at us like we were idiots, and to them, we probably looked like it.

They walked right up to the doors, stood nose to nose, and glared at the brown one. She suddenly slumped down and started to meow. Loudly.

A little old lady walked out of her house.

"_Oh, ma petite chou, ca va? Non? Ont vous faim_?" she crooned in French. She then through the cat a bag of chicken skin. She stayed to make sure she was able to get to the food before going back inside.

All of the cats leaped over to the bag and started to eat. Dappled started to purr and rub against Dusty.

"I wish we could do that." I muttered to Fang who was standing right next to me.

He was staring oddly at the cats.

"You ok?" I asked.

Mutely, he nodded.

We ran to make it to the Church in time. All of the former group was there sitting on the group. Merrill stood and smiled. Her blonde hair looked so perfect.

"Bonjour." she greeted. We all nodded.

"I realized that you never got to meet my friends. There is Sephora -" the small brunette we met before nodded, "- and next to her is Gideon-" a tall, lanky brunet nodded his head,- " across the way is Siri-" a short brunettes with gorgeous violet eyes, waved, "-Zoey-" a blonde with the same blue eyes as our host, smiled from her spot against the cathedral, "- Mette, that blonde over there-," she gestured to a tall curly blonde who was concentrating on a piece of paper, "- Blandas,-" a tall, slightly awkward looking redhead stood and waved, his roman nose showing. "Cavan" a small brunet boy looked up and waved "- and finally, Maja." a slim girl with pitch black hair stepped forward out of the shadows, to raise her hand.

"I'm Max," I said, sounding as tactful as ever, "That is the Gasman, Angel, Iggy, Nudge, and you all appear to know Fang."

"Actually," Merrill spoke slowly, walking toward the doors, "I am the only one who knows him. He's my mate."

"Mate?" I was still speechless.

"Yes you see- "she looked around, "we best be going up,"

Well, I was tired of her and her 'good girl/mate' act. So I let out my wings with a _swish_. "We don't need stairs," I informed her. I was expecting the usual 'ooh's and ahh's', but they just stared at me.

She looked at them, and began to talk to them, sounding like an animal, moving her body as if to help.

"She's telling them how to do something," Fang murmured to me. I stared incredulous, "How do you know?" I asked

"She's telling them, clear as day," he replied, looking at me weirdly.

Then she said, "Like this," and she popped out her own set of wings. They were 14 feet across, and they were a golden apple saucy color, with dark specks, sprinkled around. They 'Oooo'-ed for her.

Slowly they each got their own set of wings. There was mucho crying and screaming. Then we all flew to the top of Notre Dame. Merrill and Siri both coached the others how to fly, but they all caught on quickly.

"What are you?" I snap as soon as we reached the top.

"The technical term is a humanal." Siri told me, "But we can also change into one mythological creature and have two powers."

"Really?" asked Nudge leaning forward, eagerly, "what can you change into?"

"A siren."

"What is that?" asked Gazzy, scratching his head.

"Something to stay far away from," Iggy tells him, "They eat dude's souls."

"Ah, don't tell him that, you'll make Merrill and Sephy all depressed."

"Why would they be depressed?" Nudge asked, twirling her hair, staring at the gargoyles with wide eyes.

"Well, they're our respective mermaid and nymph. They eat men's souls too," Blandas informed us.

"Hey!" cried Merrill, straightening, "Don't you lump me with mermaids,"

"But we are getting off topic. We are here to talk about Shatter Fang, are we not?"

"His name is Fang." I reply shortly.

"_Sorciere_," she muttered under her breathe.

"What was that?" Iggy asked testily.

"_Rein_."

"Fang doesn't know you." Angel notified Merrill.

"Oh, but he does sweet, and I can prove it:

_Your Eyes  
As We Said Our Goodbyes  
Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind  
And I Find I Can't Hide (From)  
Your Eyes  
The Ones That Took Me By Surprise  
The Night You Came Into My Life  
Where There's Moonlight  
I See Your Eyes"_

At this point Fang began to sing along, in a beautiful tenor, perfectly matching her flute-like voice. __

How'd I Let You Slip Away  
When I'm Longing So To Hold You  
Now I'd Die For One More Day  
'Cause There's Something I Should  
Have Told You  
Yes There's Something I Should Have  
Told You

When I Looked Into Your Eyes  
Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?  
You Were The Song All Along  
And Before The Song Dies

I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Have Always Loved You  
You Can See It In My Eyes"

"We sang that song at our mating. Three months before he died." she so politely said.

"I don't know how I knew that."

"Oh, C'mon Fang, you know that you had some kind of life before," she looked us up and down disapprovingly, "this."

"Fang," I asked, "how does she know this?"

"I don't know…"

"Too bad Dawn isn't here to knock some sense into you. Or Emma and Ozzie," Merrill seemed increasingly frustrated.

She suddenly got a flash of inspiration smiled. It was a sad sort of smile, one that cracked in many different places, "Why don't we meet out in the country tomorrow?"

"Bu-" Nudge started to say.

"Great! You'll find us," Merrill said, "Shatter Fang will know where to go."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or the characters or places you recognize in this story.

A/N: Please, please review.

CHAPTER 3: The Pack

After we left the bird kids we ran to our home, an old house just outside of Paris. It was big, which is good for us, and really pretty. It is pretty much left alone for the fear of ghosts, so we are not bothered.

"I hate France," muttered Gideon, as he flopped down onto the La Z boy chair that Cavan had bought.

"It's not too bad," Cavan offered, sitting down of the floor. Cavan was the newest to join their group. While he was small, he had a lot of guts and was one of the sweetest people I had ever met.

"I like France very much, thank you," Sephy said in a haughty voice, flopping down on the ground right next to Gideon. She was so in love. I smile slightly, painfully. I knew this was not going to end well.

"Sephy," I sigh as she enters her little bubble of love. She always does this.

Mette gave me a look and shook her head and sat down. She has to deal with Sephora too. I sat next to her and started to chew the strands of my hair.

Cavan started to chow down on popcorn and gave me a look like 'what's your problem?' I sighed again.

We sat in our little pods, as we normally do. I sit with Mette, Maja, Zoey and, normally, Sephora. But Sephy just is all that reliable for that stuff. Cavan normally sits with anyone, he's not picky. Blandas stands to the side and looks awkward, not quite fitting in with our family of friends. He is not very social, so he has problems adjusting to more social situations than most people. Maja and Blandas normally fight a lot on a variety of subjects.

It has been a long, long time since I had felt this nervous. My originally family have all split off, Dawn going to another family, Oz and Emma had left to start their own family. I was all alone. And then, I find him, Shatter Fang, the only person I had ever been in love with, standing there, right in front of me. I thought I was seeing a ghost.

It had been a normal patrol, he had left in his wolf-skin, and went to go and make sure that nothing had crept in during the hunt. We had done it hundreds of times. But, he didn't come back. We all went to look for him. I was going to tell him. I was going to have pups. And we found him, so far away; we still don't know what he was doing out there. Dead. His neck snapped the smell of another pack all over him. I miscarried the pups. And I went fifteen years, every day grieving for what I had lost. And when the pack split up, we assured ourselves it was for the better. We promised ourselves we would keep in touch. But did we? Of course not. Of course not.

I hate seeing Sephy with Gideon. I feel as if I should warn her against being so vulnerable. But she doesn't listen to me. She loses herself into this world where she believes anything can happen. And I don't want to be there when that world comes crashing down.

We all roll our eyes and try very hard to ignore the two not-in-love birds. I think about how tomorrow will be the anniversary of the death, and how it is only fitting that Shatter Fang should witness the mourning process.

Next to me, Mette starts to talk to Blandas, who his telling a 'funny' story of what his friend- Billy or Bobby or something- and how they got stuck in the briar patch. Mette doesn't seem amused.

Cavan is searching for any NFL games on the laptop we, uh, borrowed from some spoiled brat in New York. I guess you could say it is a source of entertainment- football, not stealing- for Cavan and me. You see, we root for different teams, and we get into rather loud debates over who is better. For some reason, nobody else finds this amusing.

Maja and Zoey are playing a game of slide, and doing a much better job then I can. Out of everyone in the Pack, those two are the ones that I feel like I can just hang with. We have extremely similar interests, and, better yet, none of us are lovesick. Well, I am, but not discernibly so.

Siri comes and lies down on the floor, sighing a small sigh. "I hate this floor."

"It's better than dirt," I offer as I turn on the T.V. to see what was on.

"Hmph."

We looked around, almost in unison. The house isn't anything super exciting. It suits our purposes. It has a huge library, filled with books we (meaning me, Sephy, and Mette) have acquired over our journeys. There was an entire section for just Jodi Picoult books. I walk over there, and picked up the worn out book, _My Sister's Keeper_. I sighed as I flipped open to a random page and started to read in my red velvet arm chair.


End file.
